The immune system has evolved to recognize and neutralize different types of threats in order to maintain the homeostasis of the host, and it is generally broken down into two arms: adaptive and innate. The adaptive immune system is specialized to recognize antigens not naturally expressed in the host as foreign and to mount an anti-antigen response through the coordinated actions of many leukocyte subsets. The hallmark of adaptive immune responses is their ability to provide “memory” or long-lasting immunity against the encountered antigen. While this specific and long-lasting effect is critical to host health and survival, the adaptive immune response requires time to generate a full-blown response.
The innate immune system compensates for this time delay and is specialized to act quickly against different insults or danger signals. It provides the first line of defense against bacteria, viruses, parasites and other infectious threats, but it also responds strongly to certain danger signals associated with cellular or tissue damage. The innate immune system has no antigen specificity but does respond to a variety of effector mechanisms. Opsonization, phagocytosis, activation of the complement system, and production of soluble bioactive molecules such as cytokines or chemokines are all mechanisms by which the innate immune system mediates its response. By responding to these damage-associated molecular patterns (DAMPs) or pathogen-associated molecular patterns (PAMPs) described above, the innate immune system is able to provide broad protection against a wide range of threats to the host.
Free cytosolic DNA and RNA are among these PAMPs and DAMPs. It has recently been demonstrated that the main sensor for cytosolic DNA is cGAS (cyclic GMP-AMP synthase). Upon recognition of cytosolic DNA, cGAS catalyzes the generation of the cyclic-dinucleotide 2′-3′ cGAMP, an atypical second messenger that strongly binds to the ER-transmembrane adaptor protein STING. A conformational change is undergone by cGAMP-bound STING, which translocates to a perinuclear compartment and induces the activation of critical transcription factors IRF-3 and NF-κB. This leads to a strong induction of type I interferons and production of pro-inflammatory cytokines such as IL-6, TNF-α and IFN-γ.
The importance of type I interferons and pro-inflammatory cytokines on various cells of the immune system has been very well established. In particular, these molecules strongly potentiate T cell activation by enhancing the ability of dendritic cells and macrophages to uptake, process, present and cross-present antigens to T cells. The T cell stimulatory capacity of these antigen-presenting cells is augmented by the up-regulation of critical co-stimulatory molecules, such as CD80 or CD86. Finally, type I interferons can rapidly engage their cognate receptors and trigger the activation of interferon-responsive genes that can significantly contribute to adaptive immune cell activation.
From a therapeutic perspective, type I interferons are shown to have antiviral activities by directly inhibiting human hepatitis B virus and hepatitis C virus replication, and by stimulating immune responses to virally infected cells. Compounds that can induce type I interferon production are used in vaccines, where they act as adjuvants, enhancing specific immune responses to antigens and minimizing side effects by reducing dosage and broadening the immune response.
In addition, interferons, and compounds that can induce interferon production, have potential use in the treatment of human cancers. Such molecules are potentially useful as anti-cancer agents with multiple pathways of activity. Interferons can inhibit human tumor cell proliferation directly and may be synergistic with various approved chemotherapeutic agents.
Type I interferons can significantly enhance anti-tumor immune responses by inducing activation of both the adaptive and innate immune cells. Finally, tumor invasiveness may be inhibited by interferons by modulating enzyme expression related to tissue remodeling.
In view of the potential of type I interferons and type I interferon-inducing compounds as anti-viral and anti-cancer agents, there remains a need for new agents that can induce potent type I interferon production. With the growing body of data demonstrating that the cGAS-STING cytosolic DNA sensory pathway has a significant capacity to induce type I interferons, the development of STING activating agents is rapidly taking an important place in today's anti-tumor therapy landscape.